


Liminal Space

by Mosspool



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Hatari (Band)
Genre: Other, hey guys hit that like button if you think being stuck in an elevator is... kinda hot, i would like to tuch it... WITH CONSENT, just wholesome pg-13 tum love all the way thru, this was based on a modified fmk scenario floating around in the clown squad lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosspool/pseuds/Mosspool





	Liminal Space

A heavy bang echoed off of metal and glass as the sensation of being in movement and still simultaneously faded away. For a minute, you were all but paralyzed in fear. Could this elevator fall at any moment? After the initial shock wore off, you came to the realization that it wouldn't, but that's because it wouldn't budge an inch in either direction. You pressed the emergency button, but just as you'd expect with your luck, it was broken. You attempted to call the number written on the wall, but there was no one at the other end to help you. You sunk down on the floor, accepting your fate.

"Hey," sounded a vaguely familiar voice. You looked up to the stranger squatting in front of you, acknowledging his existance and seeing his face for the first time. The downy blonde hair. Robe on top of fishnets. In his collar and straps, there he was. Klemens.  
You did not know how to respond in any way other than diverting your gaze, nor did you believe yourself to be worthy his time of day.  
"No need to be shy. Like it or not, we're just gonna have to be stuck with each other until somebody notices the elevator is stuck and gets it fixed. Why not have a chat?" he said.  
You looked at him again and nodded.  
"Are you alright? You're not claustrophobic, are you?" he asked as he sat down.  
"I'm not sure..." you said. It was just the two of you and you've been to smaller elevators. It wasn't all that cramped. You could probably manage. "Anyhow. Nice to meet you, Klemens. I'm y/n."

You had been chatting with each other for a while now, but you were gradually getting more silent. Klemens still had plenty of anecdotes and tidbits to talk about, but you found it increasingly more difficult to contribute to the conversation. You opted to just politely listen to him. You were rather restless, causing your eyes to focus on whatever caught your interest, which happened to be Klemens' midsection. The pudge locked away behind fishnets looked so silky soft and you didn't quite know how to deal with such a wonderful sight. You tried to ignore it, but your eyes kept trailing back there. You knew now exactly how Pandora felt about that box.

"Is something the matter, y/n?" Klemens asked.  
"No, I just wanted to ask something..." you said, having been rattled by his sudden question. You reached your hand towards his abdomen. "May I... may I touch?"  
"My belly?" he said. "Yeah, sure."  
"So I have your consent?" you asked, just to make sure. Consent is key, after all.  
"You do. Go right ahead," he said.

You let your hand slide over towards the fishnets, gently caressing his smooth, soft, warm tum. You didn't know how, but it exceeded your already high expectations. You gave it a loving pat. You reached your other hand towards his back and undid the fishnets, causing Klemens to let out a barely audible moan. With the fishnets off, his belly looked even better to you. Your hands ran across it, embracing every last inch. You laid your head down to rest on his cushiony tummy, giving it a light smooch before resuming the gentle strokes. The hair on your neck stood on end as Klemens let his fingers run through your hair.

"You are so incredibly cuddly and soft. I love you for that," you mumbled as you buried your face in his warm, squishy chub.  
"You're welcome," he said.

You were beginning to lose track of everything as you gradually grew drowsier. All that seemed to matter to you was nuzzling and feeling up Klemens' belly. It made for an excellent pillow, and you felt like you were about to drift off at any second now. But instead, you snapped out of this dreamlike state as you heard a sudden rumble. You sat up and met the gaze of a very blushy Klemens. Seeing him so flustered, something so uncharacteristic of him, you couldn't help but blush a little, too.

"Sorry!" he sputtered. "I didn't realize how hungry I was getting..."  
"Don't apologize! It's cute!" you said. "I'd give you food if I had any, but I'm afraid all I can do is... resume the stomach massage. Would you like that?"  
"Yes, please!" he said.

He didn't need to say that twice. You were once again running your hands over his pudgy gut, feeling the vibrations in your hands as it let its emptiness be known. As you rhytmically rubbed and kneaded his tummy, Klemens' soft moans intermingled with gurgles and groans. It was music to your ears. You gave his tum a few pats and laid your head down on it again, stroking it ever so gently as it growled directly into your ear.

You must have dozed off at some point, only to have a loud bang jolt you awake. The elevator started moving again, as if nothing had happened. You sprung back onto your feet. What you and Klemens had here was very intimate and you would rather not be caught in the act by whoever was waiting at the other side of the door. Klemens followed your example. As you exited the elevator, you gave the maintenance worker a tired glance and a heads up that the emergency button could use a repair before walking away.

You were caught off guard by your stomach grumbling loudly, causing you to giggle lightly.

"You too, huh?" Klemens said, playfully patting your belly. "Looks like we have an interest in common, then. Let's grab something to eat!"


End file.
